dead fantasy Yuna's story
by hansee14
Summary: we've all seen dead fantasy well if u havn't go to youtube then dead fantasy but this is that threw Yuna's view
1. Chapter 1

Now we've all seen the video dead fantasy if u havn't watch it, it's awesome

Now we've all seen the video dead fantasy if u havn't watch it, it's awesome.

But anyways I thought I'd like to tell where the people came from and why there fighting. So here it is review to get next chapter no review no next chapter.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yuna was standing in the middle of the temple with Rikku at her side. Rikku looked at her as they heard footsteps behind them. Rikku looked behind her hearing the ninja's footsteps.

"Give it to me." Rikku told as Yuna quickly handed her a golden gem that they stole from the temple. Here wait I'm gonna help you if you need help so do you're best." Rikku told as she jumped up gripping onto a pole holding up the temple. Rikku pulled her body up as she stood on the pole looking at Yuna.

Yuna looked up at her friend. She suddenly looked behind her as she heard the quick footsteps. Yuna pulled her guns into her pockets as she ran forward. She raced threw the temple keeping a straight face to keep her strong. She raced past the poles as she kept running.

She saw a big gap in the ground in front of her as she jumped over it landing on the ground. She kept running as she glanced behind her seeing the glimpse of the mysterious fighters.

Yuna kept running as she saw the entrance. She jerked to a stop as she looked around looking for Rikku. She saw the poles and the hanging pole chained to the ceiling. Suddenly a flower pedal floated in front of her face. She looked a little confused as she then noticed what it was as it suddenly snapped back to the ground with many other pedals appearing Kasumi.

Kasumi looked up at Yuna as she stepped up with Ayane jumping down to her side. Ayane looked at the skinny white girl. Threw her Japanese eyes she smiled. Yuna looked at them both as she pulled out her guns pointing them at the two ninja's.

The two ninja's suddenly pulled out there weapons. Kasumi pulled out a long knife as her red hair flowed down her back. Ayane quickly snapped a purple gaint kunai. Ayane's purple hair bounced with the weapon. The two Chinese women looked at Yuna. They stared for a couple seconds getting tense.

Ayane suddenly ran forward as Yuna shot for her! She shot paste her barely missing the quick ninja. Ayane reached the stairs Yuna was on as she jumped up. She dove threw the air as she landed beside Yuna swiping for her feet! Yuna suddenly jumped back doing a back handspring. Yuna landed as she smiled at the ninja.

Yuna suddenly saw a knife shoot down for her shoulder! Yuna suddenly gripped onto it with her guns as she spun around shooting for the red head ninja! Yuna shot for the girl as Kasumi bent out of the way with the bullets shooting past her side. Kasumi swiped for Yuna as Yuna suddenly jumped to the side dodging. She swiped her leg back wards for Kasumi as Kasumi quickly dove under her leg doing a somersault away from her.

Yuna turned to them as suddenly Ayane swiped her kunai for Yuna! Yuna did a back ariel away from the kunai as she landed on the ground. She started shooting for Ayane. Ayane spun her giant glowing kunai around as she blocked the bullets.

Kasumi suddenly flipped over Ayane jumping for Yuna! Yuna blocked her sword swipe. As she spun around shooting for her as suddenly Kasumi pushed the gun away from her head. Yuna looked at her angrily! Yuna dove over her as ashe rolled on the ground she shot for Kasumi! Yuna rolled up as she looked at Ayane!

Yuna jumped away in fear as suddenly Ayane stabbed into the ground where she was. Yuna landed on the ground as she suddenly pushed a button on her gun spinning around aiming for the girls. Her gun lighted up in blew lighting. Suddenly Kasumi sliced her guns up in the air as Yuna was forced to pull her arms into the air.

Kasumi suddenly jumped over her pulling her leg onto her chest pulling her down. Kasumi jumped behind her as she threw her into the air! Yuna flew up as she breathed out in fear jumping into the air. Yuna looked around in fear as she strated to fall but suddenly she saw Rikku on the poles. Ayane sliced down to Yuna as Rikku dove forward.

Yuna smiled seeing her friend as Rikku stole the kunai right from Ayane's hands. Yuna jumped down to them as she landed in front of the ninja's.

Yuna looked around as suddenly Rikku jumped down doing a slow back flip holding the kunai. Rikku landed next to Yuna. Rikku smiled as she put her hand on her hip she threw the purple kunai forward as Ayane caught it with an angry face. . Yuna smiled at her friend as she pulled her sight back to the ninja. Yuna saw Rikku spin her duel blades in her hands with her profefirl vision. Yuna pulled out her guns pointing at the ninja. Ayane did the same as she spun the purple kunai as she jerked to a stop pulling the kunai around her back. Kasumi pulled her knife forward pointing at the wall to her right. Kasumi pointed her palm forward focusing hard.

Yuna smiled at them. Now it's on. Yuna thought as they stared at each other.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Here yah go hope u liked it but help me im not sure if this is that good so help me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review I know I wondered that too but I guess this works

Thanks for the review I know I wondered that too but I guess this works.

Either way enjoy.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Yuna stood at the edge next to Rikku as the two stared at the dangerouse ninja's that where still angered they stole there ancient golden madalian.

Yuna looked at Kasumi as suddenly the ninja's jumped forward. Yuna waited swiftly as Kasumi jumped for her she did a back handspring as she landed on her feet she blocked Kasumi's sword away! She started shooting for Kasumi when she heard something behind her. She saw a pole dive down swinging for them as Yuna dove out of the way.

Yuna rolled on the ground as she quickly jerked to a stop looking back at Kasumi. She saw the ninja get blasted back. The ninja suddenly disappeared appearing on the pole. Yuna looked confused as she suddenly glanced behind her seeing Ayane jumped for her! Yuna jumped away as the purple kunai flew past her head barely a centimeter away from her nose.

Yuna then landed on her feet as she loaded her guns quickly shooting forward! Ayane got blasted as she flew back rolling on the ground. Yuna suddenly heard a bang as she saw Rikku smack into a pole that was now only hanging bye one chain. Yuna saw the two ninja's start fighting against Rikku.

Yuna quickly started running down running paste them as she reached behind them jumping off a pole holding up the temple running forward for the ninja's and Rikku. Rikku suddenly dove past her flipping away as Yuna bent down to her knee sliding forward.

Yuna shot for Kasumi as Kasumi quickly block each bullet. Yuna kept shooting slowly swerving her arms as she quickly looked up seeing Rikku dive over her tackling for Kasumi.

Yuna looked with a smirk as suddnley Kasumi flipped over Rikku! Yuna loaded her gun aiming for Kasumi as Kasumi jumped for Yuna. Kasumi gripped onto Yuna's guns pulling them apart as she jumped off. Yuna stepped back in pain as her boobs burned in pain. She then looked up as Kasumi suddenly dove down for her tackling her in the stomach!

Yuna flew back as she slid on the ground seeing Ayane jump over her. Yuna slowly got up as she saw Rikku jump away from Ayane. Yuna stepped up as she ran straight for Ayane! She loaded her gun as she aimed straight for Ayane. Ayane did a back flip away as she landed away from yuna.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Hey umm is the fighting part good or suckish?


End file.
